<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Angst Fics by ACardboardBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768748">Short Angst Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACardboardBox/pseuds/ACardboardBox'>ACardboardBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACardboardBox/pseuds/ACardboardBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles, actually fleshed out works and short stories with all the angst. Came from my friends on Discord and most recent streams. Requests are OK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please remember this is a work of fiction, and that nothing here is canon. It is just some fun ideas I had on Discord with some friends.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an idea of a Villian! Tommy being a mirror image of Wilbur's fall from grace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo didn’t know what to do. His best friend just committed arson against Geroge and stole everything the man had. Including all of Dream’s gifts. Tubbo knew that Dream was going to declare war against L’manberg, and that his country couldn’t survive another conflict, seeing what it took from them. It took their friend, their leader, their land. He couldn’t stand this type of pressure. Briefly flashing back to Wilbur, he wondered if this caused his brother-figure to shatter. The weight of being responsible for everyone was straining. He was snapped back by Punz, who was stating that this was an act of war, as Tommy broke the treaty. Tubbo turned and looked at his nation, still licking her wounds. “What if I exile him? Will his actions still be associated with L’manberg?” Dream’s head perked up, taking an interest. “You would really banish Tommy? Your best friend?” “As the leader of L’manberg, I did not approve of his actions, nor was informed he was doing such things. It would be horrible to go into another war after we have been devastated by it. And as the president, I need to do what is right for my country first, personally second. So would it make you happy Dream?” The cloaked man stood up from where he was leaning, and adjusted his mask over his face. “Yes, but you need to do it as soon as you can.” “Very well, I must discuss this with my cabinet.” The morning came, and with Tubbo calling his people to the stand. He looked over the people and the land Wilbur entrusted him with and took a deep breath. ‘This is necessary for the nation.’ He stood up from his chair and walked towards the mic, and now his eyes hardened. There was no way out of this. “Last night, I was informed that TommyInnit burned down King George’s house on Dream SMP lands as well as stole all of his items. Dream has told me, I either had another war or I would exile the one who caused the fire.” Gasps came from the crowd, with some looking at Tommy like they were about to be executed by Dream himself or thrown to Techno, others with anger blazing in their eyes. “The cabinet and I have come to the decision that TommyInnit would be exiled from L’manberg from this day forward.” Tommy looked at him in shock and despair, staring disbelievingly at him. Wilbur stared at him, seemingly remembering what was going to happen, as he wrapped himself around Tommy. Tubbo turned his eyes away as the Dream Team took out their bows and swords from the shadows with George in his full regal glory pointing his sword at him. “Chase him out of here! Drive him back to the ravine he crawled out of!” Tommy bolted towards the woods, with Wilbur starting after him, almost out of memory, but Philza held him back and shook his head with sadness. Tommy ran as hard as he could, but he took three arrows in his leg and arm before the Dream SMP members relented and left him to regroup back at their base. He stumbled into Pogtopia, breathing heavily, his mind racing. Wilbur came through the wall, scaring him. Wilbur put up his hands, “I brought you potions, bandages, and supplies. I had to escape from Philza.” Placing the stuff down, he turned to Tommy and said, “Is there anything I can do to help?” Tommy grabs the medical stuff, turning away from his brother. Feelings of bitterness and anger rise in his gut, tears burning hot against his cheeks. “Philza held you back?” he asked in almost a whisper. “He said I couldn’t. Something about how I was following the same path as before.” Tommy punched the walls and started having tears welling in his eyes. “He also said, according to Dream, you were the one who broke the treaty when the other side did nothing wrong, so he can’t help you. It was your mistake.” Tommy, closing his eyes, hot tears finally hitting the floor, stiffly questioned, “Is that all?” “Tubbo had forbidden me from helping you. But I’m ignoring that, you’re hurt! And you’re my brother!” He whipped his head towards his brother, in shock. “You’ll help me? After what I have done?” “Of course,” Wilbur smiled, “after all, I did do something horrible, and they let me stay. They should do the same for you.” Tommy bitterly smiled. Oh, how the tables have turned. He guessed Wilbur was right the first time. And Techno was too, he thought, power corrupted him. He was the villain of this story. So he would do what his brother couldn’t, he was going to succeed in destroying any government, anyone who stood in his way of total and absolute chaos. He looked at his brother. He frowned. Wilbur could be useful, but he didn’t want his brother to taste war again. He took Wilbur’s hands and said, “I need you to get everything I had from L’manberg. Then I need you to go by sea, far far from here and live. Can you do that?” “Of course Tommy!” Tommy grinned. War will come, by his hands or Techno, it will blow the tree down. A few days later, a fire ravaged the Dream SMP lands, taking down the buildings in smoke and flame, going all the way towards Purpled’s house, driving their members away into the woods and towards the mountains. George, Sapnap, and Dream went towards Pogtopia, intent on hunting down Tommy. They came towards the ravine and saw Tommy, grime, dirt, and full netherite armor covering him. Dream demanded to know why Tommy did it, and that he knows he’ll pay for what he had done. “I don’t care what you do Dream, it's not like you can hurt me,” and with that and a smile, Tommy looked at them, and pushed a button. The sizzling sound and the shaking of the walls warned them as they scrambled to get out. But they were too late. The TNT exploded, taking out the walls, and causing the ravine to collapse on itself. Tommy hurried through the tunnel that he and Tubbo dug, reaching Tubbo’s old base. He started laughing as the TNT that connected to two places went off. Still cackling, he saddled his horse, turning towards the sea, towards his brother. Tubbo woke to the booms, and before he could even process what was going on, the ground heaved below him, throwing him into the air. He only thought, “Not again,” as he faded into the black, a force cradling him. Philza woke to fire and ruin, before the rocks crushed him under their weight, wings mangled, but he felt a breeze around him before he closed his eyes. Quality was on his roof, repairing and extending it when the TNT flung towards him. The spirit yanked him away as the light blinded him. Niki, Puffy, and Ranboo were out gathering supplies for the bakery. Laughing and talking, when they arrive to chaos and destruction. Ranboo grabbed their hands and bolted, heading away from the burning city, with the wind guiding them. Fundy and Eret were about to die to the ground opening up around the two, its maw filled with jagged rocks and lava pools, when they felt Wilbur pick them up and carry them away. All of the L’manbergians were dropped into a city in the dark oak forest, away from the sea. They stood in wonder as Wilbur placed down Fundy and Eret, whisking away towards Philza and Tubbo, carrying potions in his bag. “Is everyone safe?” They nodded. “Very well, this was built in case L’manberg ever failed. I think- I think I built this before Schlatt came here. It is a safe haven. I couldn’t protect you the first time, nor the second, so here we are!” he smiled. “I must go now,” as he turned towards the sea. “Wait, where are you going?!” Fundy asked. He stilled and turned his head toward them, “Even the villains need someone,” and they watched as Wilbur vanished. Tommy arrived at the house, Wilbur welcoming him with open arms. “Wilby, can you teach me how to play the guitar?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The idea of the Badlands being more and more powerful is appealing to me, as well as Wilbur angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war against Bad was a tenacious one, especially since L'manberg no longer had Wilbur to negotiate with them. Tubbo didn't see how he could've done it, with the paperwork, the stress, and knowing your actions were the factors in who lived or not. Bad was terrifying, in that he was unpredictable, and had even more bloodlust then Techno when he was angry. He acted like a terrorist, sneak attacking, and doing actions to damage food and medical supplies. And nothing could stop the Badlands from unrelentlessly hunting down members and picking them off one by one as soon as they leave L'manberg's borders. </p><p>He hatched a plan with Tommy and Fundy to capture one of them and hold them hostage in order to at least be able to talk to Bad. The plan was enacted, and a struggle happened, but they were able to get Skeppy and bring him to the underside of L'manberg. Skeppy woke up in a daze, in what seemed to be a dark, opened space. He panicked and was thrown back into the darkness with a blow to the head. </p><p>Bad, Tommy decided, was a monster, with his void face and his pure white mouth that screeched like Wither. His lighting welding trident had already destroyed a whole section of L'manberg and the surrounding areas. He demanded to have Skeppy, and he and Fundy wouldn't tell. Tubbo was trying to negotiate with him, but he wasn't listening. Then, shit hit the fan. Bad got his hands on Fundy and was threatening to kill him with desperation in his eyes. The wind picked up and Wilbur blitzed towards Bad, screaming. Bad stood at him and said, "Skeppy to me, like Fundy, Tommy, and everyone here is to you. I wanted him back." Wilbur stilled, and whispered softly, "If I show you where he is, will you let him go? Will you stop the war?" "Why? They destroyed my home, they hurt my friends, and they wanted to hurt me." "If I go with you, will you stop? One hostage for another. They wouldn't hurt you if I am there?" "Very well. Say your goodbyes." 'Why are you doing this, Wilbur?!" "Because I need to protect you. And I needed to make up for what I have done. I love you Fundy." And they had to stand by and watch as Bad picked up Skeppy in his arms and the three of them disappeared towards the Badlands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Mistake, His Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The inner thoughts of Fundy as we have a confrontation of what made the leader fall from grace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy was walking around Pogtopia, seeing as the last time he saw his biological father was here. A chill came over him and he saw the shadow that looked like Wilbur, eyes glowing red. Shadow Wilbur stalked closer to him, seeming to remember him. "So," the voice echoing, "why have you come here again?" "Wilbur needs to know that, the reason I accepted Eret was that I needed a father! He was never there for me, he left me!" "As if you have any room to talk!" the voice bellows. "We founded that nation for you, we were there for you when you needed us most! We fought and bleed so you never were imprisoned under *Dream*! You said we didn't care, but who was the first to betray us, who was the first to break down the walls? Who was the one who burned the flag?! At least Eret had some dignity when he turned against us! You were the one who wanted this nation! Why do you blame us?" Fundy backed up from the angry spirit, slowly being pushed against the wall. "We gave everything to you, yet you were never satisfied! We couldn't be with you, because we needed to keep everyone alive! We needed to keep everyone alive!" The spirit was suddenly pushed away, Ghostbur in his full transparent glory in front of Fundy, like a light in the darkness. He turned to Fundy, and wrapped himself around the fox, and pulled him out of Pogtopia. His father looked over him, checking for injuries. "What was that? That shadow?" "I think Philza said it was all of my bad memories, as I am all of my good ones. Don't mind him. I don't mean any of it. You better go now, Eret is looking for you, don't make him worried." With that, his father vanished into the woods, two halves of a whole. And was that the sad part. His father kept everything inside, kept it boiling, and didn't tell anyone until it was too late. Until his father became the fragments now. And Fundy couldn't look at his father's eyes again, knowing he played a part in his evidential demise, with his lies and anger. And his father couldn't look at him, knowing he was a horrible person, and Fundy deserved so much more than him. So he let Fundy go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something poetic about Eret being the last one to see Wilbur,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur saw the impact he left on the land. He now remembered every action he did, everyone he had hurt. He saw Tubbo, happy, and full of life. Tommy, who no longer looks over his shoulder like he will be killed. Eret, who looks at home and at peace. Nikki, no longer dragged down by conflict. Fundy, who looks so happy with another parent. And his father, looking with joy at his best, most favored son. He destroyed their lives, broke their hearts, and crushed their spirit. He doesn't know why he's here, he isn't needed anymore, he played his part. Now he watches, and he fades away into the night. Eret woke up one morning and got up to walk around L'manberg in the dawn's early light to see Wilbur, checking on everyone. He walked up and asked him, "What are you doing?" 'I looking at them, one final time.' "Why?" And Wilbur shows his fading arm, now almost transparent. He smiled sadly and says, "I was never meant to be." Eret watched as his leader was lost again, while he couldn't do anything, nothing to stop it. Just like the last war, where he did nothing from his throne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Villain In the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The theater kid in me was screaming about Wilbur treating this like it was all an act, a performance from the start. So angst was spawned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the villain in the story, Wilbur knew his part. He was the one who had to break the hero, break the people. Give them so much hardship, when they rise again it would be stunning like a lion’s roar. He knew his part. He was to blow up their home, destroy their spirit so when they rise again, brilliant like a phoenix. He’s part was always the supporting one, the villain one. He knew his lines, knew his movements, he knew what he had to do. When they scream at him, yell at him, insult him, he hardens his heart, he can't break. He cried in his sleep, wishing it was someone else’s role, but it was never meant to be, his role as a hero. His fate was set the moment he came here on the SMP. But when his father reached out to him, trying to stop him, his heart cracked. He felt- he felt like he could change his course. But then he heard the explosion, and he hardened it once more. If Techno can do it, he shall play his final role. He reached and pressed the button. And everything, the whole world it seems, stilled. His part was done. Now to end this for his final curtain call. He screamed and yelled at him, trying to finish the act, to finish his role. And when he was done, when Philza ended his score, he smiled. At last, the act was finished once more. And then he woke. The play wasn’t finished after all. He was still an actor in the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Two Halves of a Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The idea in which the two parts of Wilbur separated, one with all the good, and one with all the bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wilbur found out that Eret was adopting Fundy, he felt… empty. He knew it was for the best, Fundy needed someone better, someone, that was there for him, in the physical world. But, it hurt. Wasn’t he not trying hard enough? Was he that bad in the past? He floated away from L’manberg, traveling a path, carved into his memory, to a ravine. He saw what he had done, what he had built, what he destroyed. And he vowed to help, to repair, even if he didn’t remember what he did. Then he felt a shadow come over him. Did it take the form of... himself? Shadow him said, “Why are you feeling regret for what we did? We did it for a reason! They didn’t care about us! When we founded that nation, who was praised? The others! When we created Earth, what were we called? Techno’s brother! When we sacrificed the most in these wars, who was praised? Tommy! Everyone took everything from us! We were abandoned! We were cast astray! They didn’t care about us until we did something bad, until we destroyed it, destroyed everything! Our father didn’t care about us until we hurt his precious sons! We aren’t noticed, we aren’t cared about until we hurt until we fight until we make others bleed! What are you feeling sorry for?! We have nothing to answer for to them, they hurt us! Let us unite and together make L’manberg bleed!” Wilbur turned away. ‘Why should I? I made them hurt, I need to repair what I broke!’ “Fundy left you, Tubbo left you, Techno and Tommy left you! And you still defend them?!” ‘I- I can’t’ A shade came down the ravine towards the pair who had a red hood. “Join us Wilbur, and you won’t be forgotten, you will be loved, you’ll be remembered.” And Wilbur took his hand.<br/>
Fundy was looking for his father, wanting to talk about his adoption by Eret. He asked around, and no one knew where Wilbur went. Finally, Philza said he went in the direction of Pogtopia, with a sad look on his face. Fundy didn’t take notice as he scrambled towards the ravine. When he arrived, a hand was put over his mouth, and he was trapped between a wall and a person. He looked up and saw… Bad? Bad smiled down on him with his blinding eyes and void-like face. He whispered to Fundy, “I cannot let you mess this up. Wilbur is needed in my future plans, and he needs to be with me. Your decision has put him in the perfect place to accept my offer. I must congratulate you guys. You pushed him into my arms the first time, and through your actions, I have secured him a second. Who do you think convinced him to blow up L’manberg in the first place? Who convinced him everyone was traitors? Who gave him the eleven and a half stacks of TNT? Dream might be the puppeteer, the one who pulls the strings, but I am the puppet maker, I am the one who sets the stage. And you have set the stage for a tragedy. Skeppy, Sam, hold him down. Antfrost, guard the entrance. The final verse is about to begin.” Fundy watched as his father was approached by Bad, and watched him take his hand. Watch his father scream in pain as lighting traveled up his body. Watch him become colorful, whole, alive. And he passed out into Bad’s arms, Bad catching him. Lifting his father up, he smiled and motioned with his head. The Badlands got off of him and teleported away. Leaving him alone again, with only the cold, cold stone. Dream saw Bad appear with the rest of the Badlands, and Wilbur in his arms. He took him from Bad’s arms, and said, “Is it done?” “Yes, he is yours. Our deal?” “Everything will be given to you” Dream lays him down on the bed. He then called Techno, “We have him back. He is with us.” And he didn’t see Bad’s smirk as they disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Is My Story?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discord, in which we discuss that Wilbur was actively losing his memory, instead of having blank spots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The state of Wilbur was becoming more and more concerning for Tommy. Last night, he didn't remember Philza's name, and tonight he didn't know where he was. Tommy brought him to go with Philza to the Nether to see Techno, to see if Techno wanted to talk. They got there at night, and they slept, Wilbur having his books with him, and his guitar playing throughout the night. When he woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day. Wilbur was hiding behind a tree, looking confused and scared. Techno came with a flurry of particles, fully encased in armor. When he saw the ghost hiding, he stiffed, eyes narrowing. "Why do you bring him? He isn't going to convince me, my path is set in stone." 'Um, Mister Pink Haired Man? Can you tell me who you are? They told me you were bad, I think, I don't remember who.' Techno dropped his weapon to the ground. He turned and said, "You don't remember me, Wilby? Your- your j-joking right? You- you don't remember me?" And Wilbur smiled and said, 'Sorry, I don't remember much these days. Just found out yesterday that he was my brother, I think.' Techno's eyes watered, and he said in a rough voice, "Do you want to remember?" 'No, people didn't like Alive Wilbur, so I shall stay dead Wilbur.' Then Techno cried and sob, begging for this not to be a reality. He joined L'manberg again, only to help Wilbur, but, in the end, even the Blood God couldn't keep his brother from fading away into a shadow of what he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No One Liked Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on Philza's stream, which hit me with more inspiration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza didn't know what to do with his son's ghost leading him to what he had built, to what he was learning. Showing off the playful side not seen in his son in a very long time. He laughed when he had Wilbur read Tommy's book, hummed along to the tunes his son brought. it made him be cast into a different time, where the family was whole. Phil then brought his son to his home, and they started talking about the most mundane things, when Phil asked, "Do you want to be alive again?" His son still, and stared at his father. "Why would I? It seems people like this me better. Alive me only burned and destroyed everything. It's better if the flame was snuffed out. After all, they seemed to like it." And Philza felt his sin on his shoulder, he was the one who caused this, he was the one who put out that flame that was his son. "He was ambitious, and aren't you alone and cold Wil," trying to sway the son he lost to return. "I don't know what loneliness is dad, and it's fine being cold. After all that Wilbur guy? No one liked him." The Wilbur before this hated the cool, the dampness, the dark. Now he wore it as a second skin, after he lived, lost, died, and was buried under the dirt. And he screamed. Wilbur was supposed to be the lively one, the one who was the sun. He was supposed to be loved, not buried where the sun doesn't reach his face. He was supposed to be loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fake Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A song-fic, based on "Fake Love" by BTS. Felt it was a good song for the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(For you I could pretend I was happy) He put a smile on, even if he cried when no one was there. <br/>(I could hide away the sorrow) He laughed, even if he woke up screaming. <br/>(For you I could feign strength) He pretended to know what he was doing, but everyone forgets a young adult can’t lead a war, a nation. (numb the pain) He played, and sang, and composed until the sun rose. No one needed to know his hands were bleeding. <br/>(and be the man you can depend on) He changed himself for the war, he couldn’t be Wilbur anymore, he was General Soot. He couldn't be Wilbur.<br/>(I'm wishing loving was perfect) He wanted to be there for them, but they put so much on him and accepted him to keep up with their troubles, yet he still loved them. <br/>(I'm praying) Do the sky gods hear him pleads? Are they the ones who cursed him with this pain? <br/>(Don't realize deep inside that I'm broken) The walls are cracking, the foundations crumbling, there's too much stress. <br/>(I trusted in a dream) He still believes in L’manberg, his nation, her people. <br/>(a hopeless cause) But the nation was baptized in blood, and so it shall keep calling for more. <br/>(Now I watch the flowers as they wither) His brilliance was soon withered like a sunflower, all of his thoughts, words, and deeds now had nothing, but to be replanted to grow once more as seeds of a new era.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stormheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ocean being Wilbur's favorite place, and Sally being a salmon, makes this brainrot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur loved the ocean, ever since Philza brought him there for the first time. The way that the ocean kept moving, shifting with the tides, always moving, tearing down anything in its path. The way it brought life with its waters, the stillness in the night, the way everything seems so much better under the waves. How it matches with his heartbeat, in sync with him. The ocean is where he first went, on his first journey, asking for good luck from the one that always comforted him, calmed him. The ocean was there when his father was not. The ocean was there when his brothers were not. The ocean was there when his friends were not. It only made sense to ask for luck on his journey from the one who was always there with her never-ending depths. He tossed a shell in, wishing to survive, like the oceans' currents, and he went off. He came back, battered and bruised, but victorious. He thanked the ocean, after all, she gave him her protection. He found Sally by the sea, his red-hair lover, who gave him strength, who protected him in her embrace. Then she said the ocean will call for your return, someday, like it is to him,. and she disappeared. He accepted it. He knew the ocean's call, he wanted to answer it so many times. But the land kept him. His father needed him to help the youngest, to guide him. Techno needed him as a rock, to keep his bloodlust away. Tommy needed him when he had a problem, to reign him in. But that wasn't the sea. He needed to move, he needed to run, he needed the ability to just be free like the storms. He can't ground people, he's supposed to make them flow, he can't be a rock, he's an orca, always moving, onto the next hunt. So when Tommy told him about the Dream SMP, he was happy, he could go with the tides. But then, Tommy chained him, contained him, into a box, into a role, into something he was not. So he did it for Tommy, for Philza. He withheld his winds, quieted his waves, and was still. But he knew he couldn't do this for long. When Schlatt came, he hoped this was his chance to let loose his storms, to be set free. Then the banishment came. He couldn't see his shore, he was trapped alone. The ravine made him feel as if he was a pool, no energy, no life. Still, peaceful, calm. That wasn't the ocean. His barriers that he built for his family, for his friends, for that nation were detorting, they weren't meant to be permanent. So he called across the waves, to the lone isle of Technoblade. To end this conflict, so the storms could be at peace once more. The drips of the ravine were being made, and his child of the sea, Fundy, abandoned his roots and took the flames' pathway. Tommy caused the hurricane to lash out, to hurt. Tubbo gave the wind's fury, making it grow. Eret caused it to be formed, starting this tropical storm. Every time it hurts, every step, every breath, every thought, why can't the storm quiet? Dream gave him away to let loose the storms in his head. The ocean cannot be contained for long, no matter how hard the resolve. The walls and chains will come down. For even if his ocean gave birth to the nation, the ocean always takes back what they made. It gives life in the same tide that it gives death. It is merciless, and at any sign of weakness, it shall destroy. Schlatt made L'manberg weak. Her walls were crumbling under the storm's weight, and she will not last much longer. Dream sided with the weak, then aided the ocean. Smart man. No sane man will stand against her tides. He made a promise that night long ago, to always follow the ocean's call, his mother. So he listened to her, and she whispered to destroy it. It was a weak formation, he couldn't protect it any longer. And now in the closing hours, under the waning moon, he led the charge, like a storm surge. He slammed against the land, weathering it away with the waves. He let loose the storm, which caused L'manberg to fall to her knees, she was weak after all. And when his father ended the storm, with the sun's rays, he fell into the water, finally claimed by her waves, the salmon swimming with him, carrying him home to his mother, to his lover. But his storm gave new life, as the ocean always did. After all, there is always their remains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prelude 12/21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another one, because I can't stop. Anywho, the lyrics really inspired me this time. Love this song a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This is what I brought you, this you can keep) He made this nation, and it's longer than his. He passed it on, to someone else. <br/>(This is what I brought) He got them a chance to replace what L'manberg made them suffer, no more wars, no more divisions. <br/>(you may forget me) He doesn’t want to. He wants only L’manberg to be his legacy, not his name. <br/>(I promise to depart) He knows that this will be his final act, his final chorus, his final verse. <br/>(just promise one thing) He wants them to rebuild her in a shining new image, one of peace. (Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep) He’s finally at rest, 6ft below the dirt, Philza being the one to send him off. <br/>(This is what I brought you) His former enemy has shaped this nation and gave it its life. <br/>(this you can keep) His friend’s brother entrusted this nation to him, he cannot fail. <br/>(This is what I brought) His father’s symphony has endured the tides of war, his home is now in his care.<br/> (you may forget me) His former leader gave him a chance in this war, he has to help now, he can’t forget. <br/>(I promise you my heart)  His lovers mourn what they couldn’t prevent, he had given them his heart. <br/>(just promise to sing) His youngest brother promises to himself that New L’manberg wouldn’t die, he will sing its anthem with glee. <br/>(Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep) His father gave him one last hug in death, and one last kiss to finally be at peace, cradle in the dirt he gave life to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Paper Lanterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some thoughts about the paper lanterns that he makes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paper lanterns were a special thing that he did with Phil. No one else had the patience nor time to learn the art of the craft of building something with his two hands. He guesses that's why he is so good at building, it was the only thing he had with Phil. Techno was his pride and joy, the one he nurtured the most in his craft, to be unkillable, to survive. Tommy was Phil's gem, being polished to perfection, able to outshine his family, only second to Techno's brilliance. Wilbur didn't know what he was. He was the string, able to be pulled and pulled and always snapping back, but in the grander scheme of things, he was only a rock, he supposed. Just there to push his brothers above the sea, and into the light. He guessed that's why he passed down that skill to Fundy. He wanted him to know there were other things than war. That the soldiers needed a home to march back to. So he taught what Phil had pasted onto him. With the lanterns, he felt he could compete with his brothers, be with Techno and his love for Sun Tzu, with his friends, and their golden glow, for at least for one night, because they went away like the fog in the brisk early morning. L'manberg was odd, Dream thought, in that everything seemed to be built by Wilbur, as this was the only thing he had left. Pogtopia was shaped by Tommy, but Wilbur gave it life. Dream also found it odd, whenever L'manberg had a victory, there were paper Chinese lanterns found in the woods, still softly glowing. When Wilbur was banished to Pogtopia, the lanterns grew less and less in their appearance, with fewer and fewer details. In the final days of the war, none appeared at all, like the Sun that gave this works life was fading. Then they appeared again, shining with a soft glow, as if the Sun came back, if only for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Leave It All Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song-fic 3! This song is more or less of what I was playing during the Dream SMP Finale the entire time. Such a bop, and such good angst material.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Remember the days of innocence) Wilbur remembers the days of old, when he and Techno sparred, making art with Phil, helping Tommy. (Remember love) He remembers the warmth of his lovers, surrounding him in a blanket of love. (<br/>Remember hate) He remembers Techno’s looks, his father’s disappointment, Tommy’s hate. <br/>(Remember everything they said to just break you again) He hears what they said, that he’s nothing without his family, he’s bringing them down.<br/>(Remember all, all of your enemies) He sees Dream, Schlatt, all of them around him. <br/>(Forever and ever they suffocate everything) It feels as if Wilbur’s buried in regrets, choking on the ashes of hopelessness, drowning an ocean of despair. <br/>(They complicate everything) Why does he hesitate? He has nothing left. <br/>(They steal your fate every day) He lost faith in what he built, was his nation a lie? (But you can’t believe it) He will take it back, no matter what, he will preserve her. <br/>(Take yourself far away from nothingness) He dreams of what the server would look like without the war, his resolve hardening. (A million miles from emptiness) He brings himself away, with promises of chaos and blood. <br/>(And leave it all behind you) He will get rid of it, to cure the land of war, of pain. (Forget the decay) He doesn’t care that his mind is gone, he will survive. <br/>(And the endlessness of our mistakes) He reflects on all of what he has done, knowing this day will be his last. <br/>(Forget all the pain and apathy) He will free everyone, no one will suffer like him again, he’s ending it today. <br/>(And throw it all away) He’s cutting off all ties, no one can feel for him in death. <br/>(Forget the pain) He’s going to be free, gone from his mistakes, his chains, and he will forget. (Forget the hate) He will not remember the stares, the resentment, he chooses not to. <br/>(Forget all your enemies) He doesn’t remember what pain he was caused, nor the ones he inflicted. <br/>(They will never break you again) And he welcomes death as an old friend, not realizing he would return once more to the gilded cage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Angels Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, another son-fic. This song was actually based on war, and so it needs to be tweaked a little, so it makes more sense in the context used.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fought for this land to lose it again, smoke filling the air. And the canals and plains mean death. Have to no longer have your head up high, snipers patrolling unseen. Charging their lines, the synchronized sacrifice. Chaos on all fronts, only collecting in the dead of the night. He dreams of heaven, will they be calling his name? Arrows of death, swords wielding the masters' name. He's losing track of time and blood, how much had he bleed here alone? Charging the lines at sanity's edge, they win. but he knows the angels aren't calling his name. withers roiling in, and he sees the pain of war, and he decides he cannot have the angels call their names. so he marches to his final demise with a fist full of lies, and the angel was calling his name. but he's too far gone, he can't hear the angel calling his name. And as the smoke fills the air, and he loses his land, at least the angels are calling their names. At least the angels are not calling only his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'm Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMP Live lives freely in my head. It's actually where I got back into Minecraft, check it out. Some really funny bits happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil when Wilbur died, didn't tell anyone that it was Wilbur who took the blade in the end and forced it into his hands while he hugged him. Phil wondered, did Wilbur hate him that much, that his death was at his father's hands? Was Wilbur looking for some last comfort as he died, held in the arms of his father? Did he mean it when he said, "End your biggest disappointment, Phil," and only called him Dad in his last moment, saying "Dad, I'm going home" to spite him? the blood, the blood never goes away, forever staining his hands with the color of war, arson, and blood. He kept washing them, never leaving his hands. Then in the dead of the night at his son's grave because he hears music, and he can't fall asleep. He then sees him, strumming, singing, and dancing to his favorite tunes as he twirls and spins in a festival with people Phil only knew about, the slime and the goat, the inhuman and the human. Wilbur is looking so alive, even though he's dead, and then it struck him that this was the Celebration of Life, where Wilbur was at home before he came to Phil. Where he was free, nothing was weighing him down. Where war was a game, it was fun. And he doesn't know what to do. He watches the ghosts of the past party until the dawn when the sunrise comes. Everyone was fading away into the shadows, bells and laughter still ringing, and Wilbur turned towards him. He's dressed in bright yellow, a canary he remembers, and at Phil, he smiles sadly, and says to him, "I'm sorry Dad, I am, for hurting you, and for hurting others. But please take care of Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo. They need you. Forgive Techno as you don't want to lose two sons, you can't afford to. Be the leader Phil, like I couldn't. I cannot stay here, in Dream SMP. I have to go home, but call on me, and I will come." With that, his form dances away towards the woods, the portals, to Dream, and to where Techno is staying, towards his final goal of finishing business here, so he may leave. Techno and Dream are sad, angry, and resigned. Wilbur told them earlier, before he visited Phil, what was going to happen, and so they are here to see him off. Dream gives Wilbur a picture of all three of them together, smiling, and Techno gives him a book of poems that he wrote about the three of them. Wilbur gives them a parrot for both, and all his books, his songs, and tells them to finish our symphony. He floats through the portal, and a rumble happens. Wilbur is gone from the SMP. Phil feels it in his bones and remembers his promise. He reaches out, finding Fundy, teaching the three all he knows. Techno now has a whole ballad of potatoes to sing about, and Dream knows every bird because of Wilbur. And every year, on the longest day of the year, the entire SMP hears laughter, singing, and sees Wilbur floating through the air, chased by both Dream and Techno. And Wilbur, Dream SMP might be where he loves, but nothing compares to being home within the chaos, the mischief, and the light-heartiness on SMP Live. Although he misses everyone, family comes first. It does help the Schaltt is back to being a mini goat on hind legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU, really, please be nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur acts like a bird, and he always thought he was a canary, as he always was shoved into situations where he would go to see if it was safe or not. That's why he strongly protected his yellow sweater, a representation of him, as he knew he was a canary, a warning to what people would and can become. That is why he began to sing, they needed a way to track him, see how bad it is with his songs. That is why when Schaltt abandoned him, he didn't cry, he didn't scream, he sang. In his final moments, he has sung, like he always had to. When Philza found him, older, sadder, and much livelier, he truly felt as if he was a canary, a case so he could see what worked on his youngest, and what didn't. He was to show the paths and which ones failed. Except, Philza treated him as if he was a parrot, intelligent, colorful, and human. So he did, he became a parrot, voicing his opinion, saying his thoughts. But with Techno, he didn't even feel like he was a bird, he felt like he was warm, comforted, that the coal mines of death and destruction didn't hold on to him. With Dream, he felt cool, flying through the breeze, like the stiffness of the coal mines of deceit and embarrassment didn't yank him back to earth. He built a nest, L'manberg, with everyone he loved, everyone who cared for, so it’s safe, it’s in the open. The Dream and Schaltt make him feel as if he is still in the coal mines, trying to find a way out to find out he would die. Yet, Wilbur still loved them, he wasn't a canary still. But when the two said they needed to blow up the nest, his home, his safety, he went along, knowing that they would prevent him from being caged again, they kept him safe by making him push the button. After all, his nest caused discord, war, chaos, and he didn't want to be put back into the coal mines. But then, the explosion happened, and he was trapped, with no way out, and limited air, just like the coal mines, so he does what he always did. So instead of Philza coming, no one comes and stops him, but he's now trapped under all the rubble and everything so loud, and he knows he can't make it because of the limited amount of oxygen left, so he sings. He sings like a canary in a coal mine, one last desperate song, trying to find freedom. he's been down there for a while and it's getting harder to breathe, and he knows he's about to die, so he sings his lovers' song that he wrote for them and Techno and Dream hear him at last and they're digging as fast as they can, and they hear his voice wavering and he's coughing but he's getting the last notes out and they hear him stop, and Wilbur never stop singing, and his last words haunt them as he sings under the rubble, believing no one is coming for him, and he is having a breakdown but sings the last line of the song, "You might be to me the sun and moon, so far and so beautiful, but I love you as there are many stars in the sky.” He sang, and he sang, and he sang. The light of the lantern is fading, so he sang his final note, and the canary is set free from his cage, from the coal mines, free to sing like the wild birds, never to be trapped underground again. And when Dream and Techno find him, they see a bird at peace. Wilbur always felt as if he was the bird that was pretty, but not enough to keep, just as a necklace is, sometimes that can be just given away and has no personal value. When he meant Dream and Techno, he felt as he molted that identity as they love him, his songs, his love. when he is against Schaltt he feels like a falcon, talons out and powerful. but when Dream sided with him, his heart broke a little, and when Techno told him he wanted to destroy his nest, his heart shattered. but he smiles, anyway, because how could he believe they were different. and when the heat singed the feathers he smiles he’s finally is free as a bird, no longer trapped in a gilded cage, he is breathing freely and it's amazing, his freedom at last from the cage. Wilbur’s note in the chest when he died said, “It marks my place; and within the sky, with larks still singing from this war-torn land, barely heard from explosions below. Loved and were loved, and now I lie, beneath this tree, from failing hands I threw you away. The torch is yours, to hold up high. If you break faith with your friends, I shall not sleep though poppies grow on L'manberg's soil. Don't take up quarrels with your foes, for you need to live, feel the dawn, and see sunsets glow. Live as I could not, bring peace, and no more war. My torch of war is gone, keep her flame alive by your love, and not your blood. The canary goes ahead to warn you, and so I shall, so you may never fall into the darkness and always feel the warm glow.” Dream and Techno, on the other hand, wouldn’t accept it because want their lover back, their rock, their anchor So they play his song, which was long, piercing notes roll over the hills of the SMP, into the fog, low into the night. The notes seem to make a sorrowful ballad, of longing and remorse. The song merges with the noises of the mobs at night and is haunting. Dream and Techno stand on the biggest hill overlooking the land with Wilbur's disc playing. Philza said he came out sometimes when he heard music. When he is reminded of his freedom. Dream is getting antsy, why isn't he coming? Then the lights around the flicker, and they see small orbs of warm yellow light start forming a shape around them. In the warm light, they see Wilbur walkout, as a free canary, bright yellow, tan, and fit. Not the skinny, pale man he had become. Wil floats over, and asks, "Did you want me?" with a quiet smile, full of warmth. And they both say, "We just want you home." He cries out, saying he doesn't want to be in the coal mines anymore, he wants the wind, the sea. He doesn't want the darkness of this SMP. And Dream and Techno promise. No war, no conflict, just peace. After all, their canary needs to stay, Wilbur needs to stay. That's why whenever the two whistle or hum a familiar tune, a yellow canary is perched on their shoulder. He sings gleefully into the wind, heading towards the Sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Spirit of a Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt was found on @bonkcake 's wonderful work. Give them some love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was tied to the SMP, he could feel everything that happens, each scar that marred the land. When the Revolution happens, the land in that area seems, also cut off, and no longer apart of him. That is why his hands don't shake when he blows the fortress to high heaven, nor have any mark from the TNT that blows away the earth. Wilbur was strong, strong as the new nation, her banner waving in the breeze. The TNT caused major bleeding along his side, and he almost gave away his secret when his son, Fundy, asked about his sudden collapse. The nation wouldn't fall as long as he lived, and as long as L'manberg lived, so shall he. So they won, with Wilbur shinning at full heath, laughing into the wind. But the problems arose quickly with what he tied his spirit too. The election caused his mind to start breaking, the government was tearing his nation apart. And he completely lost it when they tore down the walls, his mental strength fading. Pogtopia was simply as an inhaler, something to keep him upright while his lungs burned by betrayal, as the flag went up in flames. When he said it is no longer a special place, it was true. His body and mind could never be whole, torn apart in blood and war. So when he hit that button, he finished himself off, and Philza was the one to finally pull the plug. Techno stood in shock at the carnage,  at what Wilbur did to himself, what his death caused this nation. L'manberg was no more, and all that was left of his brother was a smoking crater of ash. The violence of the storm of war was hypnotic, and he chooses to grieve later,  for the one who could understand his call for blood, for Wilbur, but first, he must answer the call. When Tubbo rebuilt this nation, Wilbur returned, like a phantom, a spirit, a ghost of what the nation was. Her spirit still lived on, but only what the people wanted. That is why he doesn't reminder what the bad was, his L'manberg was changed into a new idea, a new nation, to fit a new era. And he was just the leftovers once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Why He Stays By His Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some prompts on Discord making me write like a manic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur strummed Phil's guitar, quite as Tommy leaned on his shoulder, playing a soft melody. Techno was out with Phil again for the fourth time this week, leaving him to take care of his youngest brother. Putting down the guitar, he picked up Tommy and carried him to his room, placing him on his bed. Taking his leave he walked towards the door before Tommy grab his sleeve, pulling him back. Sighing with laughter at his lip, he cuddles with him, there he slept unto the dawn. The wisp woke up with a start, surrounded by the stone he built his home out of. Dream tilted his head towards him, looking puzzled. "Just remembered something," he rasped out. "I have a question actually. Why do you act almost as if you're his parent? I mean, everything he does went by you, and you protected him like he's more than a brother." "Because I was. War was more important. Techno was more important." Dream seems startled. "I learned the guitar by myself, I think it was to make him proud. But he seemed never proud. He never stayed." The look of pure shock the green-clad man gave him was confusing. "Dream? What's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing." He stood up and walked towards the exit, determined. "Why are you still helping him? After all everything?" "Traumatized ain't going to hide how I feel. I have to help them. To help him. Tommy is all who I have left." Nodding his head, Dream left. Dream walked towards Tommy's house, stewing in his emotions. He didn't know what to feel. Is this why Wilbur tipped over the edge? Is this why he asked for death? Pushing his thoughts aside, he knocked on the youngest's door. "Dream? What doing here big man?" "Is it true? That Wilbur raised you?" "How do you know that?!" "Just answer it." "He did, while Phil was away with Techno. You happy?" Dream nodded. Turning away, he went to ask Wilbur to play for him. Wilbur was important to him. He was the only one he respected here, other than Tubbo. Someone at least should be proud of the man who stood against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Vines In My Lungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW for gore, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, and a lot of blood. Please don't read if you are uncomfy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers of his sins crawled up his lungs, making his voice rasp and be horse. The voice that united, healed, divided, hurt people in his life before, it was only fair for it to be taken away in his now almost meaningless existence. The vines tighten around his windpipe, cypress flowers pushing their way out of his mouth, red and white stained black by his corrupted blood. He laughed at himself. Everything he touched, spoke, thought of became ruined, cracked, and broken, and he couldn't stop, even in the afterlife. He felt as he couldn't breathe, the air being stolen from his lungs. He heard his son come closer and rushed to choke out the last of the marks of his misdeeds, flowers, and leaves decorating the water with the colors of his home. Transforming into his suit, he wiped away the black, black blood, and turned towards Fundy. This precious, special, moment will not be ruined by him again. Philza was worried. Wilbur was acting strange, and he seemed to avoid being near anyone but the couple and Tommy. After the main celebration, the afterparty started, with the Dream Team showering gifts upon their friend, and Bad dragging them out to be the first dance of the night. Looking at his sons, he saw Wilbur whisper something into Tommy's ear, who nodded. The spirit gave his gift, and kissing his son, left. He followed his son who went towards the docks of L'manberg. Sitting down beside him, looking at the lanterns that danced above him, twisting in the moonlight. He heard Wilbur shift, and suddenly hear the hacking and coughing his son gave as he bent into himself, becoming more distressed, leaning to the water's edge. He grabbed his son's shoulders and tried to help him through his fit. He watched in horror as the boy puked out black-stained blossoms. Pulling him to his chest, Phil comforted him as he started sobbing. "Phil? hic, Dad? hic, Can you kill me twice? Please! I'm nothing! I just cause pain! What use am I? WHAT USE AM I?" Philza watched in horror as his child was asking for death at his hands again. Begging as his blood-stained lips pushed out more of the petals, seemingly red and white under all the black. His head was yanking him back to the cold room, the ash-filled sky, the red tint as his whole world got stained by his son's blood. Pulling his son back, staring him in the eyes, his eyes harden. "I can't Wilbur, Not again. I can't do that again. Everyone cracked the first time, you can't put them through that a second." "Please, they don't need me! They don't even want me! They hate me! And-" he broke off into sobs and more coughs. "And I can't even, even fix what I did wrong because I fucking forgot! I can't even do anything to fix it. What I have done. What I have done." Phil scooped up the wisp into his arms, wrapping his cloak around his son's trembling body. His son cried and cried, asking, pleading for death, as Phil was carrying him to his house. Eventually, the ghost quieted, still hiccupping and coughing the petals. Fundy was looking for his grandfather, as Tommy gave a look and told him he needed to find Philza. Seeing the desperation in the younger boy's eyes, he agreed. Fundy went to his grandpa's house, seeing as that should be the first place the man would be. Opening the door, he sees the black-stained floorboards and colors of red, white, and green decorating the ink-black substance. Rushing upstairs, he turns and sees his father wrenching up in pain, the black liquid pouring out of his mouth. Turning around, looking for the older blonde, he rushed toward his dad, seeing vines and flowers pouring out of the ghost's mouth, his tired eyes almost cried out. He couldn't lose him again, he refused. The elderly man scrambled out of his storage, bringing potions, and started to heal his son. Fundy rushed to help him. The black blood and flowers, Wilbur refused to tell what they were, but when his father looked at him during the exile, he saw it again, wrapped like a noose around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Last Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some brainrot if Ghostbur remembered and war pt. 7 happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur lost all hope in his land. Was this why he tainted his hands? To blow his country to kingdom to come, only for his only family left to be banished from their home? His father didn't want his son, his lovers didn't want him. The land was cursed with madness and pain, only bringing death and misery to the people. He remembers now, the past. He and Alivebur are now one, both in memory and in spirit. Tommy needed both, so they broke and refitted themselves, like so many other times before, as a brother, as a father, as a son, as a leader. No one wanted him, they wanted the brave and cunning leader, the loyal and loving brother, the unshakeable steady father, the son who needed no worry. The trench coat flickered around him. The darkness rose once, and now it's in his brother. He couldn't fail him, not again. He swore to his life, no matter what, his brother will live to see the sun, and he will return home. War was brewing though, and he knows what the cost might be. Turning back, he looked at his sleeping brother, tears in his eyes. Wiping them off, he curled around Tommy. Tonight, Tommy will sleep in peace. <br/>Tommy fought with desperation in his eyes, the lad fighting Dream for the last time. The battlefield soaked in blood, the people having arrows around them. Dream lost a life to Sapnap, slamming his ax on his head. Another went to Niki, protecting Tubbo. Everyone was passed out or too wounded to fight. The sword Dream welded slashed towards the younger, a lethal blow. The ghost flicked, and the sword went through. Bloodstained their faces, widening with horror. The ghost fell, his form fading. Tommy screamed and begged but nothing happened, his brother was gone for good. He couldn't be brought back and the sky wept. The SMP was quiet after that. No one knew what to do. After all, who's going to rise when the saints pray to sinners to bring their family home?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Black Hawk Flies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Power AU, Power AU. Bird!Wilbur lives free in my brain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The SMP members all had powers, from Dream's almost god-like speed to Techno's power, everyone had something. Fundy still didn't know what was his dad's. Wilbur never used it in battle, nor in peace, so it was to believe he was useless in the greater scheme of things of power. But he always had an edge to him that Fundy didn't like. The almost predator way he fought, the gleam in his eyes when he spots a weakness, the bird-like way he perches and peers into people's eyes like he's learning everything about them. But it was nothing, right? He was dead. The war against everyone at this point on the server was reaching dangerous levels. People were pulling each other to their last life and were aiming to kill. Tommy and Dream were locked in a duel, and Techno was sweeping through the Mexberg's residents. Tommy then laughed like a maniac and yelled out something that was lost in the rain and wind. A huge black hawk flew in and plucked Dream up in its talons, flinging him away into Techno. The great bird had a collar around its neck, digging into its flesh and making it bleed. Its wings were covered in scratches and several bones looked broken.'When the black hawk flies, head straight for the hills.' Fundy was taken back by the voice. He turned and saw a ghostly Schlatt there, in a baby blue sweater. The bird flicked for a second, and he saw his father, torn and bloody like a fallen angel. The bird gave a screech and on Tommy's command, started attacking everyone. Dream looked at the magnificent bird, shining in glory, as it snatched up and bit at the people below. Tommy laughed like a madman, calling the bird back to him at the wave of his hand. The bird followed and bowed behind him as he turned towards the crowd. "Wilbur, look! We have gotten L'manberg again!" as the bird bent and shuddered, becoming the bloodstained ghost, broken and gone, and pinning down Techno. Tommy then killed his former brother with a grin, as the ghost disappeared into the mist, reunited at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Seraphim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Power AU? Sky Gods? Brother AU?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stories of old, the sky gods that bless the earth, are long gone. They are only remembered by a select few, and to keep them in power, the people would sacrifice two of their children so that the sky gods might live on. Schlatt and Wilbur were chosen, as they were almost brothers, and one wouldn’t separate from the other. The gods were pleased with them and took them away from their stone-cold families. The two grew in power and in strength, both becoming seraphim for their masters, one as an angel, the other as a devil. Their trials were almost finished, except only one could take the sky gods’ right hand. So they decided to tell the most ruthless one to kill the other, the brother in everything but blood. And he did, releasing him into the lava below, wings broken and halo shattered. Schlatt cried, his tears becoming the pools of gold he gave to others. The angel with his six wings fell out of the lava and into the sky, where he was found, everything the sky gods gave him was hidden. The benevolence wasn’t brought out in a very very long time, the seraphim hiding away in a mortal form, scared and alone. The war with Dream was bringing out the worst in everyone; Sapnap and his fire, Tommy with his magic, and Dream as the Ender Dragon itself. The final clash wasn’t between Tommy and Dream. When Tommy volunteered, Wilbur stood and said he would do it instead. They scoffed and worried, but one ram from the shadows wasn’t, he wanted his brother to reclaim his throne. The battle took place on the fields in the night, the civilians on both sides forming a ring around the two. Dream claws out, fury ready as he seems to destroy, and Wilbur calm as the day he came here. The showdown started, with Dream lunging toward him, the moon above him, his form melting away. The light shown as if it was the sun, and the wings gave flight to the son. The blinding light forced Dream to stop, covering his face as the light became almost unbearable, the glowing hand reached out to him, and the world went black. The thing that was his brother stared at them after Dream went down, and fell into his arms. Wilbur closed Dream’s eyes with an almost gentle cradle. Then he spread his wings, and Tommy forgot. He woke to the sun shining overhead, and the world in its place once again. L’manberg before the second war, walls proud, flag waving in the air, bees around him, discs on hand. He looked frantically for his family and found them, all laying around him, waking up. He felt if something was missing, but he brushed it off. They had their freedom! They were free! They had everything they ever wanted. From the shadows, the forgotten gods were remembered by all, and at their left hand was Wilbur, glowing ethereally. The choice he made, how the sky gods still control him till the end, it was all for them. And it was fine. He was always the villain in the story, from the beginning, as the servant of the higher ones. And it was his fate to always be pulled by the puppet strings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gang AU, but idk if this is angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke curled around his brother, cigarette in his mouth, gun in his hand, raised up towards him. Clicking came, and the safety was on, as the weapon was lowered. His brother had the patch of Live, a gang that scam, rob, and killed, all for the right price. The trench coat and bright yellow sweater was fluttering in the wind, combat boots tied and had a ram horn charm on the necklace with his families’ charms. “What do you want? What did the gremlin child do this time? Regret taking him?” his voice rasped through the alleyway, picking up the knife he’d stabbed someone with, body at his feet. “I need to make a deal with Live, with you. I wish to speak about a job.” “The dirty crime boy is listening.” Smile cold, teeth showing, calculating Techno’s weaknesses since he last saw him. “Tommy pissed off Dream and his gang of SMP. Rebelled against him. Live gets half of the land, all of the spoils of war, and a stack of netherite blocks for each member.” “Well, the crime boys will do. Date, time, contact Nivison. Live will be there.” And his brother disappeared into the shadows.<br/>Fundy was nervous, as Sally handed him his weapon. His mother’s tail flicking back and forth behind her, as she checked his armor. Dream was someone who cannot be messed with. As the pair walked out of the van, into the light, everyone was there, weapons ready, as Dream walked out with his gang. Techno was shifting back and forth, eyes flicking up at the sky, then at the area around him. “Dream, wait 5 minutes. I am bringing somebody.” Head turned towards the pink-hair man, eyes widening in shock. Techno never said he was bringing allies. Suddenly, people dropped around them, guns clicking safeties off, knives at their opponents' throats. Cackling erupted from the group as they forced Dream on his knees. A tall man emerged from the shadows flanking a much smaller one, almost like a guard dog. The light poured over the figures, revealing Schlatt, a member of the O7 council that ruled Live and Wilbur, scarred with one eye blind, maniacal grin on his face as he carried a Dragunov sniper rifle. “Well, well, well. This was easier than I thought. Now Techie-boy, the money?” Techno placed down a chest and pushed it towards the pair. Fundy looked away from the ram-hybrid and turned to his father. The scars from his claws as well as the multiple lava burns on his face sicken him, as that night was horrible. All of them made mistakes that night, and they forced him out. Sally found them, leaderless a few months later, and the pair kept searching for their lost family. Techno said he wouldn’t come back unless Wilbur’s family wanted him to. “Aren’t you family?” “Not his first, not where his loyalty lies first. That belongs to Live, he didn’t get the name ‘dirty crime boy’ for no reason.” Bloodstained his father’s hands, tales of the exploits, of the sheer numbers to his name. Of the wars, the heists, the conflicts and wars Wilbur was a part of, how the crime family saved him when no one else did. Yanked back to the present by gunshots, Fundy saw the smoke and the officer at Wilbur’s feet, bullet casing hitting the ground. “We need to move,” his voice rasped, as he picked up the radio on the body. Coughing, he cleared his voice, “No problem here, Slimecircle, have fun with the police!~,” he sang, voice perfectly mimicking the person he shot. The Live members took their money and stole everything in Dream's gang that they wanted. Without a look back, they launched themselves on the buildings, hooting and hollering as they made their escape. Wilbur turned away with Schlatt, blind eye staying on them, as he turned away, shoulders hunched. The man left as the cops rolled around, and L’manberg scrambled away, while the SMP was forced to scramble as many of them got caught, Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity being the only ones to escape. At their base, Sally sobbed. “Wil, please, I’m back. I guess I took too long. I took too long.” Tommy and Tubbo were quiet as they listened to Chrip. And Techno polished his sword, messaging Phil. He found his brother at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>